Rabbit 12
Rabbit #12 '''was a member of the Angora Division in Tournament Two. She was the third Rabbit to upload an introduction video. She was the Runt of her division, and was eliminated after Trial One. History Rabbit #12 heard rumors of a Seven Trials of HABIT, and was immediately interested. She discovered the Tumblr blog and began "stalking" it, registering for the tournament as soon as registration opened. In one of her introduction videos, she spoke of having nightmares that HABIT was stalking her personally. Once sorted into the Angora division, Rabbit #12 quickly established herself as one of the "black sheep" of the tournament; she almost immediately began to irritate and anger her fellow Angoras with her constant sass and sarcasm. For her Trial One submission, #12 chose Rabbit #03 for division Leader (due to his smarts, level-headedness, and ability to plan and organize), and Rabbit #05 for Runt (because she was quick to "jump" #12). Rabbit #00 was so greatly annoyed by #12's behavior that he requested HABIT move him to another division; HABIT surprisingly agreed, and temporarily transferred #00 to the Netherland Dwarf chat. (This backfired horribly, as it put #00 in the same division as Rabbit #60, whom he found even more irritating). When the results of Trial One were revealed, #12 was chosen (by almost unanimous vote) as division Runt. She was eliminated, and #00 was moved back to Angora. #12's number was not among those entered in the Hidden One chat before the timeline was reset. It is unknown whether she is present in the new version of Timeline A. Personality Despite being outspoken and outgoing, Rabbit #12 was notoriously disrespectful. She enjoyed causing trouble and stirring up her fellow Angoras, causing a great deal of irritation to both her fellow Rabbits and HABIT. She tended to tell contradictory stories, and had an odd habit of referring to the boys of the EverymanHYBRID channel as if she knew them personally. Abilities #12 was a trained artist, and often produced artwork of both herself and the other Rabbits. Quotes "It's not a good idea to insult HABIT. All you'll end up is, dismissed, eliminated, tossed aside. HABIT does not give a shit and does not tolerate." ― "PSA To All Rabbits" "I hope this isn't what I think it smells like." ― After #02's Skype account was hijacked during the 10/1 Angora Call. "People have been talking in the group about making 00 Division Leader. Even he would say that's a bad idea." ― "Trial 1 - #12, Angora". "I know right now that they're all going to throw 12 under the bus. 'Let's throw 12, 12's an idiot, why not!' Personally, I don't care. I'm here to do the Trials." ― "Trial 1 - #12, Angora". "I attempted to be personable to the other Rabbits. I attempted to assist, I attempted to share. But there's no fucking point in that." ― "'Trial 1 - #12, Angora". Trivia * #12 is 1/8th Cherokee on her mother's side. Her grandmother is half-blood. * #12 lives with her mother's family (grandparents, mother, stepfather, two brothers). She assists in caring for her grandparents. * #12 lives in Georgia, about 10 minutes from Alabama. * #12 has a pet cat named Noah. * #12 prefers her coffee as black as humanly possible. * #12 enjoys ATV riding and bow hunting small game in her spare time. * #12 is a trained artist who does paintings and (occasionally) digital art. She also enjoys knitting (though doesn't do it often). * #12 is learning to speak German. Gallery Rabbit12Art.png|#12's digital art from her Introduction post. Rabbit12Art2.png|Commissioned self-portrait of #12. 12Art3.png|Another example of digital art from #12. 12TrialOne.png|Trial One: nominations. 12 Impaled.png|#12 impaled by HABIT in the Angora group portrait. Links '''YouTube: InHABITed OneCategory:Rabbits Category:Angoras Category:Deceased